


Waiting to Meet You

by Rollo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Post-Marineford, What if....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollo/pseuds/Rollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Marineford|| Ace is wandering the afterlife, wondering what is waiting for him....He knows that he might meet his father but how will that go? What will his father say to him? Will he forgive Roger for everything he's done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Tumblr....If you guys do surf the Portgas D. Ace tag, you might find this piece....
> 
> I had this thought when I was RPing with a Roger online and just thought, What if....
> 
> This popped out. I hope you guys enjoy it...Do comment and critique

Ace wandered aimlessly in the dark. Frowning, he looked around for people or something he could use to tell him where he was….All he remembered was flashes of red and Luffy’s crying face…The faces of shock and anger flashed in his head, he rubbed at his temple, trying to erase the thoughts. The faces made his heart hurt, it brought tears to his face….He continued to walk, despite having walked a long time now, he still hadn’t felt the tiredness wash over him.

_“Hello?! Anyone here?”_ Ace called, finally deciding to see if anyone would respond. It was so dark that he could only see a few feet in front of him. _“Hello~? Can anyone tell me where I am? Actually, that’s a stupid question…I’m in Hell, aren’t I?”_ he said, responding to his own question.

_“You’re right, at the same time, wrong, son,”_ a voice echoed, followed by the sounds of clinking chains.

_“What do you mean?”_ Ace called back, looking around him for the source of the sound. He tensed, unsure if the speaker was going to attack him.

_“You’re in between Heaven and Hell,”_ the voice responded.

_“Who are you? Where are you? How do you know this?”_ Ace asked.

_“I’ve been in here for the past 22 years….Waiting for someone….”_ The voice replied.

_“22 years? That’s a long time, ojisan….Just who was it that was worth the wait? Your wife?”_ Ace asked, giving up on trying to find out who it was.

_“My child….”_ Was the answer.

_“Your child? You’d wait that long?”_ Ace asked, startled.

_“I would….I died before seeing my child…I’m not even sure if my wife is alive….It’s a shame I didn’t see my child grow up…”_

_“Ojisan…What were you going to name your kid? Maybe I met them!”_

_“Yeah? Were you a pirate?”_

_“You bet I was! I’m part of Whitebeard’s crew, second commander, Fire fist Ace!”_

_“Ace? How peculiar….My wife and I….wanted to name our child Ace if it was a boy and Ann if it was a girl…”_

_“Really? That’s weird…Hey, ojisan, what was your wife’s name?”_

_“Rouge….Portgas D. Rouge…She was the most beautiful woman I met in the world….Did you meet her?”_

_“………..”_

_“Boy? Are you there?”_

_“Ojisan….Are you Gol D. Roger?”_

_“In the flesh….Or well, spirit, why?”_

_“….I’m Portgas D. Ace.”_ Ace said.

_“Portgas D…..Ace?”_ Roger repeated, _“You….You’re my son?”_

_“Unfortunately,”_ Ace gritted his teeth. He knew he might meet his father but somehow, anger washed over him. Anger and hatred raged within Ace, this was the man that made his life a living hell….This was the man his mother died for…. From the dark, a huge figure appeared, chains clinking.

_“Ace….My boy….”_ Roger said softly.

_“Don’t call me your boy…My only father is Whitebeard,”_ Ace growled.

_“So he took you in, didn’t he? I’m glad….Even though he was my enemy, I can trust him….”_ Roger said, no longer in the dark.

_“You…It was all your fault! My life was hell because of you!”_ Ace roared, _“I wanted to die! No one wanted to be friends with the child of a demon…If…If it wasn’t for Sabo or Luffy, I wouldn’t have become a pirate and sailed the seas!”_ Ace yelled. Roger stared back calmly, waiting for the other to finish.

_“I see, then I must thank this Luffy and Sabo for helping you through the difficult time….I also must thank Whitebeard for taking you in as his own,” Roger said._ Ace glared, gritting his teeth, if he still had his Devil fruit powers, flames would be rolling off his skin.

_“I hate you! Y-You killed Mom too! If…Just if it wasn’t you, she would still be alive!” “_

_But then you wouldn’t have been born,”_ Roger stated.

_“Yeah? So? She wouldn’t have to go through the pain of holding a baby for 20 months to prevent it being discovered that it was YOUR child!”_

_“20 months….”_ Roger muttered, _“Rouge….”_

_“No….No! Don’t you dare say her name! You don’t deserve it! She died because of you!”_ Ace said, jabbing a finger at his father.

_“Ace….”_

_“No! Don’t you dare say my name! Bastard, I went through hell because of you….I was a demon child!”_

_“Listen to me….”_

_“I don’t want to hear it! You selfish son of a bitch! You left Mom to endure the pain alone! You just went and decided to hand yourself over…You ever think of Mom!?”_

_“I was thinking of her the whole time I was behind bars, the whole time I stood on the platform…I thought of Rouge and you….”_

_“Lies!”_ Ace hissed, narrowing his eyes.

_“I don’t care if you hate, I don’t care if you don’t wish to call me your father…I just have four questions for you and I’m content,”_ Roger said.

_“_ _What?”_ Ace snapped.

_“How are you?”_

_“Not so well because I’m looking at the man who gave me hell in my life…..And I had a hole blasted through my back by Akainu.”_

_“Alright….You sailed the seas, did you see all the sights you wanted?”_

_“I guess I did….There were some things I wanted to see….”_ Ace responded, some of his anger dissipating.

_“Did you find many nakamas you could depend on?”_

_“Of course I did! They….They tried to save me before I died….Even though Luffy wasn’t part of the crew, he….He’s someone I hold dear, and he’s my brother!”_

_“And my final question….Did you live a life of no regret and lived freer than the sea?”_

_“_ _I…..Yes, I did….”_ Ace said, looking at the man in front of him, _“Why?”_

_“Did you not read my letter? Did Garp not give you my letter?”_ Roger blinked in surprise.

_“_ _What…letter?”_ Ace asked, curious, anger completely dissipating.

_“I had written you a letter before I was executed and I told Garp to give it to you when you were of age….”_

_“I left Foosha when I was17….”_

_“So he never got a chance to give it to you….”_

_“It seems that way….What did you write?”_

_“My regrets of not being able to be a good father…About travelling the seas, loving your mother, living a life of no regrets and being freer than the sea….”_

_“….”_

_“However, it seems as if you had gone and did as I wished you to,”_ Roger smiled, _“You truly lived a fulfilled life, didn’t you?”_

_“Not as much as I liked to….”_

_“I know what that feels like,”_ Roger said, nodding _._

_“Why did you give yourself up?”_

_“I wanted to protect you and your mother….If they knew I had family, you wouldn’t even get to sail the sea….I knew if I give myself up, then you would be able to live a free life…I just didn’t think people would find out you were my child….”_

_“…….How did you know Mom would even carry me to term?”_

_“It’s Rouge…It’s hard to explain but, Rouge was the type of girl that will do anything for the person she loves,”_

_“What was Mom like?”_

_“Beautiful, amazing….Someone I’ll probably never find if I left her…She accepted me even though I was a pirate…Headstrong, courageous, persistent,”_ Roger grinned, happy at the thoughts of his wife.

_“I wish I knew Mom…..”_

_“_ _I wish I saw her again….”_

_“Didn’t she pass through here?”_

_“No, this place is for people that have an undecided fate….”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It means that I’ve done the good and the bad so now we see where we go….”_

_“But I…..”_

_“You must have done something good before you died…”_

_“I protected Luffy….”_

_“That’s a good….”_

_“Is it? I did so many things that were bad…”_

_“It’s not up to you to decide,”_ Roger replied _._

_“…..I read Mom’s journal…”_

_“Did you? She told me once that she kept one….”_

_“I read what you did….”_

_“And?”_

_“….You earned a little bit of respect from me…”_

_“Just a little? Well, I guess it’s a start….We have eternity to talk, maybe I could earn more…”_ Roger grinned.

_“Don’t push it….”_

_“I want to hear your adventures more than you want to hear mine,”_ Roger grinned.

_“I have tons….”_ Ace said.

_“That’s fine, we have all the time in the world….”_


End file.
